1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television camera device for setting a status by a scene file.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a prior art television camera, an operator stores data of a series of adjustment status to photographing environments in a memory as a scene file so that an optimum image output is produced in accordance with a plurality of preset image pickup environments, and where there is no time for adjustment before the image pickup, the scene file is exchanged.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the prior art, a scene file is selected by mode setting means 1, and when a CPU 2 receives a scene file selection request, it reads out the scene file data from a memory 3 and outputs it to image pickup means 5 by a data output means 4 to set an adjustment status of the image pickup means 5.
However, where the image pickup is continuously conducted under two different environments, the adjustment is not well attained by any one of the environment scene files in a transition status between the two environments, and the image is suddenly switched when the scene file is switched. As a result, the resulting image is unnatural.